deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Rangers
In the wake of Texas' independence from Mexico, there was no military presence to keep ordinary citizens safe from bandits and other criminals. Stephen F. Austin formed the Texas Rangers in 1823 to keep the peace throughout the countryside. In 1835, they were officially recognised as a police force. The Texas Rangers grew to be Texas' front line of defence against bandits, gunslingers, and hostile Native Americans during the time of the Old West. They also fought in several wars, such as the Mexican Revolution. The Texas Rangers are still active today, with a statute making sure that they are safe from being disbanded. Battle vs. Bow Street Runners (by CuchulainSetanta) In a typical Western town, 5 Texas Rangers stroll down the street outside a saloon/hotel. In front of them, 5 Bow Street Runners approach. The two teams stop in front of the saloon, glaring at each other. Suddenly, one of the Runners reaches for his pocket pistol, but before he can draw, one of the Rangers draws and fires his Colt Peacemaker (5-4). The two teams draw their weapons, with one of the Runners taking out a Ranger with his blunderbuss (4-4). The first Ranger takes him out before he can reload, and the remaining Brits make for the saloon, pursued by the Rangers (4-3). Two of the Runners head upstairs while the third takes cover behind the bar. As the Rangers enter, he fires his pocket pistol, taking out one of them (3-3). An older Ranger takes aim with his Remington Model 11, and takes out the Runner behind the bar (3-2). He motions for his partners to follow him upstairs. As the Rangers come to the upstairs bedrooms, they hear activity in one. The Ranger leader motions for one of his men to check it out. He opens the door and steps inside, only for a mantrap to slam closed on his leg. He screams in pain, signaling a Runner to emerge from hiding and shoot him with a blunderbuss (2-2). Another Ranger armed with a Peacemaker enters and shoots the man who killed his friend (2-1). As he searches the area, the final Runner emerges and cracks him over the head with a truncheon (1-1). The Ranger leader enters, sees what has happened, and takes aim with his shotgun. Before he can fire, however, the Runner leader strikes him, knocking him to the floor, and kicks the gun away. Getting back up, the Ranger draws his blackjack, and gets ready to duel. The two men clash with their weapons, but the Runner begins to get the upper hand. He knocks the blackjack out of the Ranger's hand, and walks forward, holding his truncheon high. Before he strikes, the Ranger takes out a lariat and expertly strings him up. Retrieving his shotgun, the Ranger comes back and shoots the bound Runner in the head (1-0). Looking down at his dead enemy, the Ranger tilts his hat and walks off. Winner: Texas Rangers Expert's Opinion The Texas Rangers prevailed due to substantially more advanced weaponry with greater range, power, accuracy, and reload time. The Runners fell short since their equipment was outdated in comparison. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. North West Mounted Police (by Elgb333) The Mountains of Montana, 1889 It's been a week of riding since a small group of 7 hardened Rangers left their beloved Texas. They were tracking down a gang of horse thieves who have managed to bypass the county and slip through their noses. The valley was empty and silent, there was a thin screeching tension in the place, and their bodies were twitching due to the lack of stimulus, and the dread of what might surprise them in the end. There could be bloodthirsty outlaws waiting to ambush them from high ground, or a charge of pissed-off Indians with lances and tomahawks, or the deadly changing weather that may get them lost in a frontier of unknown. But the day had other plans for them. It was something far worse. Something they could never have prepared for. Suddenly, on the opposite side of the valley, a group of highly trained Mounted Police, with their red coats, sprang out of nowhere. Their horses charged in full speed in formation at the Rangers. The Mounted Police were also tracking down a separate group of outlaws in the past North-West rebellion. Who, unfortunately, managed to cross the borders to seek shelter in the lawless frontiert. Though trained and very versatile, the Mounted Police was never prepared to face the different culture of the place with which they were riding. As they saw the Texas Rangers, the lack of uniform and the arms carried by the Rangers, confused the Police into thinking that they were the men whom they were sent for. The Police official drew his sword and ordered his men to charge. The Rangers were startled, but they quickly drew their revolvers in retaliation. The Rangers quickly drew first blood as one Police got hit with a barrage of pistol bullets, dropping him on the floor and killing him instantly. A Mounted Police managed to avenge his comrade's death by emptying his Enfield at the Ranger. Soon, both parties were circling each other at high speeds. Galloping and firing any guns and bullets they have at their disposal. The Mounted Police were having a hard time trying to hit the Rangers on horseback with their rifles. The bumpy road and the mechanism of their rifles made it hard for them to shoot accurately. But the Rangers carried with them their shotguns. One Ranger shot a Police straight in the face, obliterating it. Angry, the Mounted Police official swung his sword and sliced off the hands of the Ranger. The Ranger cried in pan and fell to the ground crawling. But the Official finished him off with a swift decapitation on horseback. As the battle rages on, the Rangers proved to be a formidable opponent for the Mounted Police. Each Rangers filled the air with their pistol bullets and gunsmoke. Their overwhelming fire from their pistols drove back the Mounted Police force, but one unlucky bastard got hit multiple times in the back. As the Police retreats, the Rangers gave chase. Stopping his horse, and aiming his sharps steadily on his retreating enemy, the Ranger official picks off a retreating Police in the spine. The remaining Mounted Police managed to make quite a distance from their pursuers and pin themselves in front of a rocky wall. The Police official then orders his men to unmount their horses and bunker up. The men formed a wall of rifles, with their Lee Enfields steadily aimed at the charging Rangers. As the Rangers get closer and closer, the Official gave the signal to open fire. An overwhelming power of the Canadian rifles again caught the Rangers off guard. One ranger instantly gets hit with a volley of fire and dies just as quickly. Another Ranger also unmounted and fires his winchester rifle blindly at the wall in front of him. But he too gets cut in half by a hailstorm of bullets. The Rangers' charge quickly turns into a death trap, and their footing became a no man's land. As the Rangers get driven off slowly, one Ranger lost his horse with a clean headshot from a Canadian rifle. Both man and beast fell to the ground, and the Ranger was staring at the rifles aimed at him. Valiantly, he drew two of his revolvers and fired, but his pistol lacked the necessary range, and he gets hit in the kidney. Still breathing, he continued to fire blindly, praying and spraying at whatever was in front of him. Two rifle bullets enter his guts, and he falls down on the ground. Not wanting to die just yet, he aimed his revolver with every strength that he can muster, and fired, accurately hitting a Mounted Police in the head , before the whole squadron took turns hitting him in every part of his body until he was a bloody never-to-be-determined mess. Only one Ranger remained. He tried to keep control of his horse as the beast was just as scared as his master. The remaining two Police force started moving forward with their rifles and bullets where whizzing through the Ranger's head. The Police official managed to score a direct hit at the horse's lung, and the beast fell dead with a loud cry. The Ranger fell back hard on his back. Unarmed and defenceless, he tried to get back up but the Mounted Police were now at him. The Officer took his sword while the other kept his sights at the Ranger. The Official was not to hand over some mercy, having lost many of his men. He raised his sword as the Ranger yelled in fear. But suddenly a shot was fire. The Official was shocked by the loud bang, and he saw the other Ranger official with his sharps aimed at him. The Ranger official, though late because of his previous sniper kill, managed to get back into the battle. The Police looked down and saw a huge hole on his chest, his blood dripping and squirting like a fountain. He looked back at the sniper before falling down dead. The other Police quickly tried to aim his rifle at the sniper, but the downed Ranger was faster on his feet and stabbed the Police in the gut, spilling it on the floor as the horrified Police looked and fell, clutching his abdomen in pain. The Ranger quickly rides on his injured comrade, never minding the crying and dying Police below. He picks him up on his horse, before both brave men rides into the sunset waving their cowboy hats. Winner: Texas Rangers Expert's Opinion The Texas Rangers won because of two reasons. One is because of the sheer power and versatility of their weapons on horseback. Second is because even though the North-West Mounted Police were trained, they could not compete with the tried-and-true experience of the Texas Rangers, who has dealt and fought more battles than the Mounted Police. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Human Warriors